Infiltración - Rizzles 2016
by Lefelux
Summary: 100% Rizzles. Una infiltración mantiene a Jane Rizzoli presa en una cárcel considerada una de las más peligrosas de Estados Unidos. Dos meses era el tiempo estimado que duraría su investigación a los funcionarios a los que estaba investigando, pero las cosas se torcieron y Jane llevaba cuatro meses seguidos como interna.
1. Decisiones dolorosas

**Nota: Este fanfiction consiste de dos únicos capítulos.**

* * *

 **Sinopsis.**

Una infiltración mantiene a Jane Rizzoli presa en una cárcel considerada una de las más peligrosas de Estados Unidos. Dos meses era el tiempo estimado que duraría su investigación a los funcionarios a los que estaba investigando, pero las cosas se torcieron y Jane llevaba cuatro meses seguidos como interna. No todos los funcionarios sabían que Rizzoli verdaderamente era detective y estaba infiltrada haciéndose pasar por una interna más.

 **Capítulo: 01**

" _ **Decisiones dolorosas".**_

—¿¡Cuando se termina la infiltración!? Necesito a mi mujer conmigo.

Dijo Maura después de irrumpir en la sala de informática de la comisaria. Allí estaba Korsak.

Cuando Maura decía _mi mujer_ no era porque estuviese casada, pero para ella, Jane era su mujer.

—No puedo contestar a eso porque no lo sé, Maura ten paciencia —Pidió Korsak.

—Llevo cuatro meses teniendo paciencia. ¿¡Cuánto más voy a tener que esperar para que Jane regrese a casa!?

—Jane todavía tiene mucha información y pruebas que obtener. El proceso es duro, largo y delicado…pero de eso se trata ser detective.

—¡Una mierda! Eso es exactamente de lo que se trata esto —Espetó frustrada consigo misma.

—Antes de enamorarte de Jane ya sabías lo entregada que era con su trabajo, no la pagues conmigo.

—¿Sí? —Se mostró a la defensiva— Pues antes de conocerte también sabía que me caías mal y ahora no entiendo por qué sigo hablando contigo.

Dijo Maura para acto seguido alejarse de él. Había sido injusta con el detective Korsak, pero hacía días que Maura no sabía lo que era tener paciencia.

* * *

Para no levantar sospechas, Jane no tenía privilegio alguno por lo cual las visitas con sus familiares eran como las de los demás presos, tres días a la semana teniendo cuarenta minutos de duración por día. También tenía la posibilidad de tener un vis-à-vis mensual con un máximo de cuatro personas y con una duración de una a tres horas. Desde que era interna en aquella cárcel, Jane había usado sus vis-à-vis con Maura Isles, su novia.

—Rizzoli, tienes visita —Informó el funcionario Spencer abriendo la celda donde se hallaba Jane.

—Hoy no quiero ver a nadie —Dijo sentada en su cama.

—¿Estás segura? Se trata de la rubia de tetas perfectas. Cada vez que la veo mi pantalón tiene vida propia.

Jane le lanzó una mirada de asco ante aquel comentario. Sabía que hablaba de Maura.

—Si vuelves a hablar de ella en esos términos tan repugnantes no me importará pasar más años aquí dentro por homicidio a un funcionario.

Spencer sonrió divertido mientras le ponía las esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Jane. Era el protocolo de seguridad.

—No te pongas celosa, tú también causas alegría en mi bragueta. De hecho, eres la protagonista de todos mis sueños húmedos desde que te vi por primera vez.

—¡Por favor Spencer! —Pidió— No seas tan romántico Prometí no enamorarme aquí dentro, pero estás empujándome a fracasar en mis promesas… —Comentó sarcásticamente.

Jane y el funcionario Spencer fueron hasta la zona de visitas. Se trataba de un locutorio con cabinas individuales donde un cristal trasparente separaba a las internas de sus seres queridos.

Desde la distancia, Maura miró con atención como le quitaban las esposas a Jane.

La morena se sentó y descolgó el teléfono que las comunicaba, Maura ya tenía en sus manos el suyo.

—Hola mi amor. ¿Qué tal estás hoy? —Quiso saber una sonriente Maura.

Para Maura quedaba en olvido todo lo que le pasó a lo largo del día o incluso de la semana. Jane le transportaba a otro mundo donde solo existían ellas dos.

—Hola cariño. Muy bien ahora que te veo —Sonrió.

Daba igual el día de mierda que Jane pudo tener, porque cuando veía a Maura sus días de mierda como interna también quedaban en el olvido.

—Te quiero Jane.

—Yo a ti también.

Un silenció aguardaba mientras que Jane y Maura se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Sin necesidad de hablar se estaban comunicando.

—Cuéntame. ¿Hoy le has robado la comida a algún compañero? —Entonó Maura en voz infantil aguantando la risa.

—He sido buena —Aseguró entre risas.

—Me agrada escuchar eso.

—¿Sabes…? Desde hace días tengo en mente algo que necesito decirte.

—¿De qué se trata?

Antes de contar lo que quería Jane hizo una pequeña pausa. No quería herirle, pero sabía que lo iba a hacer. Se armó de valor y decidió poner fin a la pausa.

—No quiero que vengas a visitarme.

Para Maura se detuvo el tiempo con la petición de su novia. Por segundos creyó que se trataba de una broma pero el rostro serio de Jane confirmaba que hablaba en serio.

—¿¡De que estás hablando!? —Consiguió decir segundos más tarde.

—Ya lo has escuchado Maura, de hecho, voy a pedir que anulen el vis-à-vis que teníamos programado para pasado mañana. Hoy pediré que ésta sea nuestra última visita.

Informó sintiendo un inmenso dolor en lo más profundo de su ser. Amaba a Maura y se le hacía duro verla solo por pocos minutos en tres días a la semana, pero más le dolía ver la tristeza en los ojos de la forense cada vez que el tiempo de visita se terminaba. Las despedidas eran críticas para la salud mental de Jane viendo el estado de ánimo en el que se iba su chica.

—¡No puedes hacer eso Jane! —Exclamó perdiendo los nervios. El pánico se apoderó de ella.

—¡Maura! —Protestó— Me han informado de cómo estás, y no estás bien. Verme aquí y en estas condiciones te afecta y no quiero que sufras por mí. Siempre que vienes sales de aquí llorando.

—Desde hace cuatro meses solo nos vemos cuarenta minutos por tres días a la semana. ¡No puedes pedirme que no venga más! Necesito verte aunque sea por unos minutos.

El vis-à-vis y las visitas de veinte minutos a la semana repartidos en tres días tras un espejo eran el único tiempo que podían estar juntas. La forense no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

Jane se mostró seria a la par que triste. Quería seguir viendo a Maura, pero no en aquellas condiciones.

—Cariño, por favor —Habló calmadamente—. Prefiero que no vuelvas a verme hasta salir de aquí. Te extraño y esto no es fácil para mí, pero más duro es ver en qué condiciones abandonas la cárcel tras nuestras visitas.

Maura parecía estar ida. Permanecía en silencio asumiendo lo que Jane decía.

— _Ey_ , mírame. Mírame Maura.

Pidió Jane golpeando con la mano levemente el cristal para llamar la atención de una cabizbaja Maura.

—Maura los minutos corren y no quiero que te vayas enfadada conmigo. No he querido hacerte daño.

Después de retirarse varias lágrimas de sus mejillas subió la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Jane.

—Acabas de pedirme que no nos veamos más. ¿¡Cómo quieres que me sienta!?

El corazón de Jane volvía a romperse en pedazos.

—Lo siento cariño, pero es por tu bien. Volveré a casa contigo y para eso queda muy poco. Te lo prometo _Mau_.

Maura esquivaba la mirada de Jane para que no la viese llorar.

— _Diez minutos para que se termine la visita —Informó el funcionario a cargo de Jane_ _ **.**_

Jane volvió a golpear cuidadosamente el cristal que las separaba.

—Por favor Maura, es la última vez que nos vamos a ver por un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Si no quieres hablarme por lo menos deja que pueda mirar tus ojos un rato más y encontrar la tranquilidad que necesito en estos momentos.

Desanimada, Maura no reaccionaba a los ruegos de la morena.

Sabía que Jane no estaba cumpliendo ninguna condena real pero cuatro meses eran muchos meses sin convivir con la mujer de su vida, con la mujer que provocaba todas y cada una de sus sonrisas.

En el último minuto solo había hablado Jane pero como no obtenía respuestas insistió.

—Te quiero, te quiero mucho Maura. Y por todo lo que te quiero te pido que no vuelvas por aquí. Podemos mantener el contacto telefónico, pero no regreses porque no quiero que me veas en estas circunstancias.

Aunque Jane era una falsa interna, estaba pasando las mismas miserias que una presa de verdad

La visita llegó a su fin y esta vez Maura no tuvo ánimos de despedirse de Jane. Cuando uno de los funcionarios pidió a Maura que tenía que abandonar la cárcel lo hizo sin tan siquiera mirar a Jane, estaba dolida y enfadada.

Jane entendió el comportamiento de Isles y no insistió más. Se limitó a ver como su mujer cruzaba la puerta que les impedía mantener el contacto visual.

* * *

Pocas semanas después de que Jane empezó la infiltración como interna, Ángela decidió pasar más tiempo con Maura quien en varios momentos necesitó apoyo moral.

 **Aquella misma noche…**

Ángela tenia llaves y entró en casa de su nuera con total confianza, anunció su llegada en voz alta. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí escuchó un leve sollozo proveniente de una triste Maura quien se hallaba en la cocina con todas las luces de la casa apagadas.

—¿Por qué lloras cielo?

Quiso saber después de encender la luz y verla llorar. Fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

—No puedo más, Ángela.

El llanto de Maura crece cuando se abraza a su suegra.

—¿Que ha pasado Maura? Tranquilízate e intenta contármelo.

Ángela recorrió la cocina hasta llegar a la nevera y sacar una botella de agua que más tarde proporcionó a Maura.

Con sus manos limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la forense.

—Quiero que Jane esté aquí, en casa, conmigo.

—Lo sé cielo, sé por lo que estás pasando, pero ya queda poco.

El llanto de Maura había cesado para abrir paso a la desilusión y el enfado.

—En principio Jane sólo pasaría dos meses en esa maldita cárcel. ¡Llevo cuatro meses escuchando falsas palabras!

—Ya sabes cómo funciona esto —Recordó.

—¡Pero no todo vale! En prisión Jane ha recibido una paliza por parte de dos internas, castigos severos por abuso de poder y ha perdido casi diez kilos.

—Mi hija está preparada para situaciones extremas. Antes de ser detective Jane se formó física y psicológicamente para situaciones de alto riesgo. A mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero Jane está preparada para estar en esta infiltración.

—¡Pero yo no lo estoy! Cuando voy a visitarla entro en estado de shock. Siempre tiene golpes, puntos de sutura y moratones en la cara y partes del cuerpo. Le han fracturado dos costillas en menos de tres meses.

—Pero Jane es así. Antepone la seguridad de todos los demás sobre la suya propia para conseguir justicia. Lleváis juntas siete años, deberías estar acostumbrada.

Sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda de Maura.

—Hoy me ha pedido que no vuelva a visitarla. Tienes que hablar con ella para que mi nombre siga apareciendo en la lista de familiares autorizados para las visitas semanales.

Ángela frunció los labios poniendo cara de circunstancia.

—Quizás sea lo mejor, ¿no crees?

—¡No! Claro que eso no es lo mejor. ¿¡Que os pasa a todos!?

—Escúchame Maura, si Jane te pidió tal cosa es porque considera que no estás bien. Quizás ahora no lo puedas entender, pero es mejor que no regreses allí. Cada día que la vez terminas destrozada porque no puedes traer a Jane contigo.

Sin duda alguna quien peor llevaba la ausencia de Jane era Maura. Aunque Ángela se preocupaba como madre protectora que era, Maura no podía con esta situación debido al aspecto físico que veía en Jane cada vez que la visitaba en la cárcel.

* * *

Pasó una semana en la que Maura ni llamó ni visito a Jane. Estaba enfadada y sobretodo abatida con esta situación. No se había vuelto a comunicar con Jane desde que le pidió que no volviese a visitarla.

— _Jane Rizzoli, cabina siete —Comunicó uno de los funcionarios._

—¡Hola _ma_! —Saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola hija! ¿Has comido bien?

—Teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde estoy… Sí, he comido bien —Dijo en tono gracioso.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y Maura? ¿Cómo está ella?

Ángela levantó ambos hombros al mismo tiempo que torció la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No está bien, pero intenta sobrellevarlo lo mejor que sabe.

—¿La estás cuidando?

—En absoluto, desde que estás aquí dentro.

—Desde que le pedí que no viniese… ¿Habla de mí?

—Todo, todo, todo el tiempo.

—¿Puedes decirle que la quiero y que recompensaré todos y cada uno de los días que ha tenido el valor y la fuerza de aguantar mi situación?

Con " _mi situación_ " se refería a su infiltración, pero lo sustituyó por razones obvias.

Ángela sonrió tiernamente asintiendo con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

—Se lo diré al salir de aquí. Ha venido conmigo, me espera en el coche.

—¿Ha venido contigo? —Preguntó sorprendida. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Lo hace todos los días que vengo a verte. Maura me acompaña y se queda fuera respetando tu decisión.

—Tenía que hacerlo _ma_ …

—No te juzgo cariño, esa decisión ha servido para que Maura esté un poco más tranquila.

Jane suspiró profundamente. Estaba deseando pedirle a Ángela que fuese en busca de Maura para poder verla, pero por la salud mental de la forense prefirió no hacerlo.


	2. Libertad

**Capítulo: 02**

" _ **Libertad".**_

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Jane pidió que Maura no volviese a visitarla en la cárcel.

—Doctora. ¿Puede informarme del caso en el que trabaja?

Preguntó después de entrar en el despacho de Maura.

—¡Jane! —Exclamó Maura levantando la vista de golpe.

Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta Jane lazándose a sus brazos.

—¡Amor! ¡Por fin te tengo conmigo! —Se besaron.

No lo pudo creer, después de cinco meses Jane estaba en libertad.

—Que rico hueles —Dijo después de hundir su nariz contra el cuello de la rubia.

Maura estaba sumamente feliz al reencontrarse con Jane en un lugar donde no fuese la cárcel y a través de un cristal.

Permanecían todavía abrazadas pero podían mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que ibas a salir de la cárcel?

—Ayer me lo comunicaron.

—¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? Podría haber ido a buscarte.

—Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Lo has conseguido —Admitió—. ¿Has pasado ya por casa?

—No, vengo directa de la cárcel.

—Entonces dame un minuto para dar unas indicaciones y nos vamos a casa.

Jane agarró la mano de Maura para evitar que se alejase de ella. La pegó por completo a su cuerpo pasando ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia y la miró a los ojos.

—Cariño, no puedo regresar a casa todavía.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó confusa.

—Tengo que hablar con el teniente Cavanaugh y ponerle al día de lo que investigué mientras estaba interna.

—¡Jane! —Se quejó— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Rizzoli sonrió ante las caras de circunstancia que Maura puso.

—Sí. Pero has esperado cinco meses por mí, dame unas horas más y nos iremos a casa, o a donde tú quieras. Te lo prometo.

A Maura no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la situación.

—Vale, pero en cuanto salgas del despacho de Cavanaugh lo primero que harás será buscarme para irnos.

—Ok. Por cierto… Siento muchísimo lo que te hice hace dos semanas…

Se refería a desautorizar a Maura como persona que podía visitarla en la cárcel.

—No te preocupes Jane, lo hiciste para no hacerme sufrir. Me molestó, pero a los días entendí que gracias a tu decisión pude encontrar un poco de paz interior.

—¿Entonces no estás enfadada?

—Claro que no. Finalmente se terminaron las visitas con un espejo de por medio. Ahora puedo verte, tocarte y besarte todo el tiempo que quiera.

—¿Tocarme? —Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, has escuchado bien… Tocarte.

—De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que sea, cariño.

—¿Lo primero que hagamos al llegar a casa puede ser tener sexo?

Maura no pudo contener la risa.

—Lo prometo. ¿Pero no estás físicamente cansada?

—Un poco, pero en cuanto te vea desnuda mis fuerzas se multiplicarán.

—Interesante… Entonces ve con el teniente e intenta ser breve, estoy deseando estar a solas en casa contigo…

Maura mordió el labio inferior de Jane y lo estiró delicadamente.

* * *

Dos días más tarde…

Maura y Jane tenían sus maletas preparadas para viajar hasta Brasil. Allí pasarían dos semanas de vacaciones.

—Todavía no puedo asimilarlo. Jane Rizzoli aceptando días de vacaciones… —Comentó Maura en tono de burla— La cárcel te ha cambiado.

—No me ha cambiado. Pero llevamos cinco meses distanciadas, deseo perderme en un lugar donde la única persona que vea sea Maura Isles.

—¿Tantas ganas de mi tienes?

—Sí. Quiero Maura Isles por la mañana, Maura Isles por la tarde, Maura Isles por la noche...

—Yo también quiero Jane Rizzoli a todas horas.

—¿Sabes? Este viaje es una manera de agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mí.

—Detente Jane, no tienes que agradecerme absolutamente nada. Tu eres una persona muy involucrada con tu profesión y yo lo respeto. Por muy entregada que seas con el trabajo jamás has descuidado nuestra relación y es por eso por lo que sé tener paciencia. Reconozco que alguna vez perdí los nervios en estos cinco meses, pero te quiero y volvería a pasar por esto.

Pocos segundos más tarde Jane se mostró seria mirando fijamente los ojos de Maura.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, la que sea.

—Es un poco delicada… Pero tengo que preguntártelo…

—¿Qué sucede Jane? —Preguntó confusa e intrigada.

—¿Estás segura de querer escuchar la pregunta?

—¡Jane! —Le pellizcó el brazo— ¡Habla ya!

—Vale… ¿Cuantas veces te has _aliviado_ sexualmente mientras yo estaba en la cárcel?

Maura le pegó en el brazo.

—¡Eres una idiota Jane! Me has asustado.

La detective no podía parar de reír.

—¡Lo sé! Tu cara se ha puesto pálida.

—¡No tiene gracia! Creí que se trataba de algo malo.

—Lo decía en bromas, pero… ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Te has aliviado sexualmente sin mí?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una de mi interés. ¿Lo has hecho?

—¿En serio estamos hablando de eso? —Enarcó la ceja.

Jane asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te da vergüenza? Juntas en la intimidad hemos hecho muchas cosas… No puede darte vergüenza contestar a mi pregunta.

—Dos veces.

—¿Dos?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Te he ganado…

—¿¡Te has masturbado en la cárcel!? —Preguntó incrédula.

Jane asintió con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tres veces. Pensando en ti.

—Eso espero…

—¿En quién pensabas tu cuando lo hacías?

—La primera vez en ti.

Jane levantó enérgicamente las cejas mostrando incredulidad.

—¿¡Y la segunda!?

—En nadie.

—¡Maura! —Se quejó.

—¡Lo prometo! La segunda vez no pensé en nadie. Fue un momento en el que me sentía molesta contigo y solo me alivie, sin pensamientos —Admitió.

—De acuerdo, de lo contrario me hubiese enfadado.

—¿Te pondrías celosa?

—Mucho —Informó.

—¿Por qué? Solo serían pensamientos.

—Pero yo quiero que todos tus pensamientos estén relacionados únicamente conmigo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Así que no pienses en nadie que no sea yo, o de lo contrario hazme el favor de ocultármelo.

Maura sonrió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que acariciaba cariñosamente una mejilla de Jane.

—Lo tendré en cuenta cariño. Pero de momento y desde hace siete años, en mis pensamientos solamente apareces tú, la mujer a la que amo.

Confesó para segundos más tarde besarla dulcemente.

Jane era una persona que nunca pedía vacaciones ni días libres, de hecho, en el trabajo le debían casi un año de vacaciones. Pero esta vez fue considerada con Maura y decidió tomarse dos semanas de vacaciones para estar única y exclusivamente con Maura. La forense había aguantado y respetado cinco meses la decisión de Jane con la infiltración como interna, así que Rizzoli quiso recompensárselo y distraerse del resto del mundo al lado de su mujer. Ambas se lo merecían.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
